Time with the Joker
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Chloe meets Bruce Wayne,along with Tony Stark. She then gets pulled in a whirlwind of adventure and a plot that makes the headlines! ON HIATUS AWHILE!
1. The Gotham Headline

Chloe Sullivan looked over at her computer screen and sighed, she had been transfered from the Daily Planet to The Gotham Headline. Not that Chloe was complaining she rather liked being away from the excitement of Smallville, yet Clark had been worried and told her that he didn't like how Gotham had a history of gangs.

Her cousin Lois was frankly curious and told her that being a reporter elsewhere might have benefits. Such as a new boyfriend, Chloe still winced at the memory, Lois had just been trying to point out the obvious yet Chloe couldn't quite shake the memory from her mind.

The phone rang, jolting Chloe from her own thoughts and glancing down at the phone, she sighed and picked it up, "Hello?" "This is Tony Stark may I speak with Oryon Bryce please." "He's not here do you have a phone number so he can get back to you?" "There's no need, he knows how to reach me." "All right then bye."

she hung up and grabbed a sticky note and scribbled a note down on it, then getting up she walked over to Oryon Bryce's desk and stuck it on his computer. She took out her cell phone and glanced down at the little screen to see what the time was, her eyebrows rose in shock, 1:30 am in the morning could this day get any worse.

Chloe had an urgent meeting that had a Mr. Bruce Wayne presiding, plus numerous reporters coming from other magazines and newspapers to hear him. Her eyes closed as she tried to remember what the time was, then her eyes snapped open, 10:00 am.

It just figured that she would have this happen to her, picking up her suitcase she glanced down at the laptop in pride of place, then put her ID card in along with a recorder, and a notebook, glancing down she opened a drawer and took out a bottle of mace this she regarded warily, Lois had given it to her as a parting gift, so far Chloe had never had a reason to use it and she hoped she never had to.

Putting it in her purse Chloe leaned over and saved what she had been working on and shut the computer down. Getting up, Chloe took out her keys to the building and proceeded to lock up, she was grateful that her apartment was two blocks down and she never really had a reason to use her Volkswagon car.

Walking down the street she felt an odd feeling like she was being watched, turning Chloe looked back and saw nothing suspicious so she kept walking. _And to think I'm afraid of an empty street_ she thought but Clark had always been there in case of an emergency and now

. Well now was a different story with Clark miles away it wasn't the same, sure she could call him but what would the point be. With these thoughts tumbling through her brain Chloe entered her apartment.


	2. The Meeting

Chloe woke up feeling woozy and uneasy, glancing down at her digital clock which was on a dresser, her eyes snapped open in alarm. It was 9:00 am, Chloe leaped out of her bed and had a quick, cold shower.

Her cheeks were bright pink from her haste and her hair refused to cooperate with the brush, at least her clothes were acceptable. Picking up her purse,Chloe scrounged around for various other items, such as her wallet, her recorder, her ID card, and last but not least her notebook and pen.

She placed those in her purse along with her compact case and a makeup kit. Done she grabbed her laptop case and went down to her car. As soon as she sat down in the driver's seat her cell rang, she grabbed it off the passenger side of the car and glanced down at the screen.

It was Clark, no doubt to pester her about her safety, oh well she picked it up Hey Clark,"

"Chloe are you ok?"  
"Clark I'm fine, I just have a huge meeting I have to go to."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew about the so called Batman figure down there."

"Batman? are you sure you're feeling well Clark?"

"Chloe I'm serious there really is a caper named Batman down in Gotham."

"Look Clark I need to go to that meeting, besides I've been here for a while and I haven't seen this caper?"

"Just be careful, and whatever you do don't go anywhere by yourself at night."

"Clark as much as I appreciate your concern, it's not exactly what I need at the current moment, bye." and with that Chloe hung up. By the time Chloe reached the building, there was a huge crowd gathered around it.

Finding a parking space was difficult, but she managed upon entering the building Chloe was escorted to the press tables and took her seat near the front. Her eyes scanned the row of millionaires who dominated the stage, among their ranks was Lex Luthor who Chloe despised.

Her eyes roved after him and landed on a handsome man in his forties, after him was a guy who Chloe had never met, but had heard about.

Bruce Wayne, rumor had it that he had burned his own mansion down on his birthday, where he had become quite drunk. Looking at him, Chloe felt something flutter in her chest and she knew deep down that there was something about him, that reminded her of someone else.

With a burst of shock she realized who, Clark Kent, there was a look of intense bravado on his face just like the one Clark got whenever he talked about saving someone. Ever since Chloe had learned that she had the gift of healing, she had learned that having something that precious was harder to contain, then she had realized. Her eyes landed on someone else she recognized, Oliver also known as The Green Arrow.

Chloe knew that Lex and Oliver's rivarly had deepened into personal blows, ever since Oliver had developed a serum to heal injuries. To make a long story short, the serum had been made out of Kryptonite, which had a devastating side effect that had caused Oliver to be thriving in making people suffer

. Clark had had to intervene, using the serum on Lex who had almost died so Lex would live. After Oliver had come to his senses, he had destroyed the serum, but it was too late the damage had been done. With a jolt Chloe realized that Bruce had just gotten up. Chloe seized her recorder, pressed the record button and sat back to listen.


	3. A phone call

Coming back from the meeting, Chloe's head was still reeling she had actually been introduced to Bruce Wayne. When Oliver had come up to her and asked her what she had thought about the plans for A Better Future (which concerned the kids in certain states.) Chloe had told him how she thought it was great that so many millionaires had pitched in.

Oliver had smiled then his whole face brightened, "Chloe would you like to meet Mr. Stark and Mr. Wayne?" Chloe stuttered for a moment then agreed, when he had led her to them , they looked at her in interest and had offered to let her interview them whenever was most convient for her.

Afterward she had thanked Oliver until he interrupted her flow of thanks, and said, "Think of it as a thank you present for all the times, you've helped me."

Before she could get into her car however he had stopped her and looked her in the eyes and asked, "How is Lois?" Chloe could only stammer in reply, then she looked at him, "To be honest you would have to ask her that." And with that she had gotten into her car, looking back she saw a look of consternation enter his eyes along with a look of fusteration.  
Chloe pulled up to her apartment, and looked around she felt like something was watching her though she couldn?t quite place her finger on it. Her eyes snapped over to the alley that was by her apartment and could have sworn that she had seen something move farther down the alley.

Biting her lip she tried to school her thoughts back into reality, but curiosty got the better of her. Glancing down the street, she put her stuff back in the car and grabbed her mace from her purse. "Hello? is anyone down there?" she called, with a feeling of trepidition she turned to go back when she heard a low cackle of laughter.

Chloe froze, "Is anyone down there?" she yelled _Great now I'm hallucinating_ she thought no sooner had she thought this then her cell phone rang. With a sigh of relief she pulled her cell out of her purse, her eyes widened when she saw the name of the caller _Bruce Wayne_. _How did he get my cell phone number?_, then she remembered she had given it to him, so he could reach her for a time for an interview. She answered, "Hello?"  
"Miss Sullivan, I was hoping I could talk to you about our interview."  
"What time would be best for you? she asked  
"This Tuesday would be great, we could meet at my office."  
"Tuesday's fine, um what time did you have in mind."  
"I was thinking 2:00 in the afternoon, does that work for you?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be willing to show me your mansion? If that's Okay with you?"  
"That would be fine, were you going to write an article on how the mansion burned down?"  
There was a hint of laughter in his voice when she asked this. "Well I just wanted to see how it compares to the first mansion that had been built." "Tuesday will work, and yes you will get to see the mansion." "Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne!" "Please call me Bruce." "Thank you...Bruce." and with that Chloe hung up. It was then that she saw a card lying on the ground that Chloe could have sworn hadn't been there earlier. Leaning down she saw what it was, and her heart thumped hard, it was a joker card.


	4. The Interview

Dressing carefully, Chloe got ready for her interview with Bruce Wayne. The weekend had gone quietly so far, Chloe however had examined the card that she had noticed the other night. So far there had been no hits on the card but Chloe was still looking for anything that might be a clue. When she had told Clark he had told her to be careful and to call him if she needed him.

Chloe got her stuff that included her recorder, her notebook and her laptop. When that was finished she got her keys and headed out to her car, by the time she reached the place where she had found the card she was already high-strung. So when her cell rang she jumped, her cell had a no name listed for the caller. Curious, Chloe answered what she heard made her face tighten, it was a loud chilling laugh that seemed to hang in the air then a twisted odd voice said, "How are you my dear?"

Chloe hung up not daring to reply, she stared at her phone for a moment and was startled when it rang again. This time the name _Bruce Wayne_ showed up, relieved Chloe answered, "Hello?" there was a silence then, "Are you all right? you sound as though you?ve seen a ghost." Chloe smiled into the phone forgetting that he wasn?t really there for a moment then said, "I'm fine I just had a prank call." that was when Bruce got into his element. "Well I most certainly won't let you drive alone up here I'll come by with my limo and we'll head over to the mansion for a brunch." Chloe started to protest but was stopped when he said, "I'm on my way, just sit tight."

Chloe smiled as much as she liked Clark, Bruce really defined Chloe's own sense of gentlemanly manners. After hanging up Chloe stared up at the sky, _maybe I really am overreacting, for all I know this is just too much for me_. By the time Bruce arrived Chloe was waiting for him, her eyes nearly fell out when she saw the limo. But Bruce just acted like it was normal for him, which it probably was, Chloe was unsure how to act around him.

When they pulled up to his mansion, Chloe's jaw dropped Bruce noticing smiled. "Do you like it?" Chloe just nodded

speachless when they approached the front doors she noticed an elderly man who upon seeing Bruce came over. "Oh Chloe this is Alfred my butler." "A pleasure I'm sure." Alfred said in a slightly British accent. Chloe smiled at him and then watched as Alfred leaned over to talk to Bruce.

Watching the two of them talk in hushed whispers, Chloe tried not to evesdrop but couldn't help but hear them talking about a man named 'The Joker'. Puzzling over the meaning of what or who the Joker was, she remembered the card she had found that had had a joker on it. Chloe knew then that it was no coincidence that she had probably found that card. The questions consumed her and she made a goal to find out what it was.


	5. The Tour

Chloe was surprised to hear about how some men had used a water version of a hallucination drug and had nearly destroyed Gotham. Bruce then told her about Batman and how he had managed to rescue Gotham from total destruction. "So there really is a Batman." Chloe said out loud, for some reason Bruce smiled as though what she had said was hillarous.

"What's so funny?" she asked Bruce smiled then said, "You really are curious to know aren't you Miss Sullivan." Chloe nodded Bruce looked down at her, "Tell you what, we'll take a tour of the city and I'll show you some of my favorite places." Chloe grinned, "That would be great, what time works best for you?"

While they made plans, Chloe thought that he meant for her to see something that had to do with the mysterious caped Batman person that she knew about thanks to Clark. However even as they continued talking Chloe couldn't figure it out, she knew that Bruce was hiding a secret but what?

Later in that week Chloe discovered with a shock that her tour of the city with Bruce was that very day, Chloe was excited but had to control herself. The day started like any other the only big difference was Bruce meeting her at her office. Chloe and Bruce had an interesting conversation on the different people trying to save the world. "Well there is a guy in Smallville who has a thing with 'saving' people." Chloe found herself saying, only stopping when she realized what she had said. "Do you know this guy?" asked Bruce.

Chloe stuttered for a second then sighed "Yes I know him." Bruce smiled, "It's a good thing you're honest, I don't think even you quite know how he must cope huh?" Chloe looked slightly upset but didn't say anything. "Did I say something that offended you?" asked Bruce looking concerned. Chloe had been looking out her window and looked straight at Bruce, "Have you ever been in love and then realized that the person you loved, didn't love you back?" Bruce looked shocked but then said, "I was in love with someone but she died a while ago." Chloe looked sorry that she had asked then said, "I'm sorry it must have been hard for you."

Bruce nodded, "She was something, she and I were friends since we were kids and then one day..." he trailed off, then he stood up, "Maybe we should head back." Chloe followed his example but her concerned expression seemed to follow him.


	6. Chloe meets Batman

Bruce still couldn't believe that he had Chloe about Rachel. When the Joker had murdered her 2 years ago, Bruce had vowed never to love again. Better to work alone then with someone you could learn to love.

The first time he had taken care of the Joker, he had thought he would never have to face the Joker again. When he had learned that he had broken out of the prison a few days ago he had used all his resources to see if could track him.

So far, no luck but he had taken to soaring the night skies as Batman. More often then not he found himself outside of Chloe's apartment. Tonight was no different, it was then that he heard 2 voices that he recognized.

"Look Oliver all I'm saying is I think he could help us out." The first voice he heard was Chloe's, the voice he heard next was surprising.

"Chloe I don't know if we can trust him." The voice was Oliver Queen a billionare

"Oliver, please you don't have to tell him everything. Just that we may need him for the coming battles ahead." It was then he saw them walking together, oblivious to Bruce who was on the wall of the apartment next to Chloe's.

"Look, even if I could hack into Gotham's prison files, I would still need a name." Chloe continued, which was where Bruce came in.

"That's where I come in." he said gruffly. Chloe and Oliver both jumped, though Oliver took a protective stance next to Chloe. Chloe was the first to break the silence,

"We need the name of the Joker, if you could help us with that I would really appreciate it."

"He broke out of prison a few days ago, I don't know what help the name would be." Chloe became pale and Oliver glanced at her, worry on his face. Chloe glanced down,

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." she murmured

"Chloe received this a few days ago-" Oliver held up a card that Bruce recognized with a jolt, "She also got a disturbing phone call where a man laughed and then hung up."

Bruce looked at Chloe studying her _Why was the Joker after her? Did she know how close he Bruce had come to telling her his secret? And if so, would she tell the world?!_


	7. Interview with Tony Stark

**I made this chapter a little different then the others, I hope you enjoy!!**

Chloe knew without a doubt, that Clark would like her to tell him what was going on. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Try as she might all she wanted to do was run tests on samples that she had collected on the Joker card.

The first one was a face makeup normally used by clowns' in a circus. The second was gunpowder that seemed to be organic, ever since Choe's power had kicked in her brainpower had expanded.

Chloe could read things at lightning speed, and her mind had gotten smarter. At times she found this to be a little annoying such as the time she had mathmatically tried to prove that there was an end to the number system.

That had been torture, after 3 weeks of caculating her analysis, she had eventually given up. Chloe knew she had a limit to how smart she was she just hadn't found it yet.

Having expierence as a hacker she had hacked into Gotham prison files, what she had found was shocking. The Joker had gone as far as bombing a hospital, thankfully the authorites had been informed of the attack and had taken action.

He had also tried to shoot the mayor in front of a whole crowd of people, and he had killed a Rachel Dawes. Apparently she had known Batman, and Bruce Wayne, before she had died.

She had also been a very good lawyer, she remembered what Bruce had told her about someone he had cared for. Then it struck her, the woman he had been talking about was no other then Rachel.

Remembering that reminded her of her interview with Tony Stark. She grabbed her purse, along with her car keys, and headed out. By the time she had arrived at the hotel he was staying at her eyes went wide.

She had expected something pretty fantastic but this was, well she couldn't think of any words to do it justice. She got out of her car and approached the building, almost with tripidetion.

Then she squared her shoulders and entered the building. Her eyes if anything got bigger and her jaw was hanging open, everywhere you looked there was something that caught the eye.

She approached the front desk and asked the man sitting behind the desk, "Do you know where I can find Tony Stark?" "Yes miss, he's by the poker tables." "Oh thank you."

She hurried to where the man had pointed and approached Tony, who was in the midst of a game,

"I'll take that." he was saying after laying down his cards, and collecting his winnings. "Mr.Stark, hi it's me Chloe Sullivan, do you remember me from the fund raiser?"

"Oh yes Chloe, I imagine you're here for that interview I promised you. So let's go somewhere more private shall we?"

Chloe nodded, while he said something to the guys he was playing with. With that done he escorted her to a sitting area, and gestured towards a sofa, which she sat on with her recorder out.

"So Mr. Stark as head of Stark Industries, what is one of your favorite projects?" she asked holding the recorder up.

"Well is that the only question you've been wondering about?" he teased,then his expression turned serious.

"Actually my favorite project is the Iron Man suit, I had come up with the idea when I was being held captive. Would you like to see it?"

"I would really appreciate that Mr. Stark."

"Please call me Tony, and if you would follow me." And he led her up a spacious staircase, that had a wine red carpet and was very grand.

"Wow." murmered Chloe, it was then that Tony looked at her,

"You should see my house in L.A." and went on to describe how Jarvis ran the house. Chloe then engaged him in a discussion about computer science and robotic memories.

By the time they reached his apartment, Chloe knew a lot about Tony. For one thing he had won medals at age 12 for doing what he did best. He also had robots that could any number of things, Chloe had noticed the glowing blue orb on his chest and asked, "Is that your artificial heart?" Tony looked down at where she was pointing,

Yes it is."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, why?" as soon as they entered his room, she looked around and said, "I can heal people."

"You're not joking…. are you?" he asked her, a look of barely concealed hope on his face. "I could heal your heart."

"Can you take out shrapnel?"

"Possibly, I have to warn you though, the last time I healed someone I died."


	8. Clark and Bruce meet

Chloe woke up in a cold sweat, her nightgown tangled in her sheets. It took her awhile to comprehend where she was. By the time she recognized where she was, she had untangled herself and was heading for the phone.

She went over her discussion with Tony Stark, after she had revealed her secret he had asked her if being a mutant had made things difficult. She had responded by saying, "So long as no one can see my ability in action I'm fine."

He had mulled that over, "Who else knows?" Chloe had given a small smile and had responded, "Oliver Queen." Tony had almost gagged, but he restrained himself,and looked up at her "How- "Look he and I got to know each other when he and my cousin were dating."

He raised an eyebrow, she had flushed and said, "He looks after me if I'm in trouble, but trust me he and I have never had a relationship besides friendship." He had gotten up then looked at his watch and had made an exaggerated jump back.

"We'll talk more later today." he said flourishing the watch under Chloe's nose. Chloe picked up the phone, and dialed Clark's number. "Hello?" groaned Clark on the other end after a few rings had gone by.

"Clark, hey I've been meaning to call you I guess I lost track of time." Clark seemed much more alert, "Chloe? how's Gotham, is it as exciting as you hoped?" "Well a lot has happened since we last talked."

"Do you mind if I drop by?" "What you mean _now_!?" But there was silence on the other end, Chloe groaned and hung up the phone which was when someone knocked on her door.

Chloe sighed and headed to the door, grumbling as she went. "Clark I don't- Oh sorry I wasn't expecting you Bruce." Bruce had been leaning against the door frame and smiled when he saw Chloe. "Please come in."

"Were you expecting someone?" "Oh you know he's a good friend of mine, his name is Clark Kent." "Oh maybe I should- "No you don't have to go, I have to get changed though." she said smiling down at her night gown.

Bruce looked down and started to crack up, "Oh..uh go ahead I won't keep you." Chloe gave a grateful smile, "If Clark comes by just tell him I'll be out in a second." And with that she scurried off.

Bruce smiled watching her go then sat down on her couch and looked around, interest showing on his face. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door, Bruce checked to make sure Chloe wasn't going to run and get it.

When she didn't come out, he shrugged and headed for the door. "Chloe I'm- Oh where's Chloe?" Bruce looked Clark over before saying, "Are you Clark?" "Yeah where-" he stopped and looked over Bruce's shoulder.

"Chloe hey." Bruce had to move away from the door so Chloe could run over and hug Clark. His eyes swept over the two, a tinge of remorse in his face. "Clark, there's someone I want you to meet."

Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and tugged him over towards Bruce, "Clark Kent this is Bruce Wayne."

**Sorry I had to think this chapter over and I think I did ok. My apologies for taking so long!!**


	9. Chloe and Clark discuss

Bruce tensed looking at Clark, he felt the hairs rise up on the back of his neck. "How long have you known Chloe?" he asked, barely able to restrain himself from punching the guy who looked at Chloe with tenderness.

"Since middle school." Clark replied, looking every bit on edge as Bruce felt. Chloe seemed to notice and sighed inwardly, "How's Lois Clark?" She asked trying to shift their attention. Clark looked at her blankly for a second then her question hit home, "Lois? Oh she's fine." He fumbled.

Then he blurted, "She moved back in." Chloe nodded not really paying attention, "Lois is my cousin.' She explained to Bruce who nodded. The conversation lapsed into awkward silence, Bruce was too busy eyeing Chloe.

Clark noticed and glowered, "So Chloe, Lana wanted to know if you two would like to get together sometime." Chloe who had been studying her carpet smiled at Clark. "Really!?" she gushed, "Tell her I have been dying to talk to her…and Lois." She added

Bruce had felt more uncomfortable as time stretched,"Uh Chloe I should probably go." Chloe looked hurt, while Clark gloated. "It was nice seeing you." Chloe murmured, "I'll call you." Bruce whispered in her ear.

Chloe blushed then smiled , "Sounds like a date." She murmured. And with that Bruce left, the moment the door shut Chloe whirled on Clark, "How could you?!" she yelled. "How could I what?" asked Clark

Chloe glared, "You at least could have acted more mature." She hissed "Mature? Did you see him? The way how he looked at you?!" Clark bellowed, jealousy laced his voice. Chloe looked considerably stunned by Clark's reaction.

"Clark if I didn't know better I would say you were jealous." Chloe said this with a bit of sarcasm. Clark frowned, "You were the one to call me in the middle of the night, asking if I could come over." He said.

"Clark that doesn't give you the right to act like you did." Chloe glanced down, "He's trying to help me," now Clark was the one who looked stunned. "Clark a few nights ago I found this." She headed over to her kitchen area and opened a drawer.

She grabbed the joker card and headed back to Clark, "Before that I felt like someone was watching me." Clark examined the card, and listened intently as Chloe described the eerie phone call she had received after she had gotten the card.

"Have you called Oliver?" Clark asked "I talked to him a few nights ago, and I also met our mysterious Batman." Chloe smiled at the memory of the meeting. Clark was intrigued, "You met him?" Chloe nodded and told him what had happened.

**Sorry for the wait!! I revised this chapter so many times and I think I got it right, anyway I promise the next chapter will have more action!!**


	10. The creature of the night

Chloe headed towards her apartment building, and was quietly relieved that Clark had left her alone for a week. She glanced back and saw two guys following her...on a rather _empty_ street.

"Just what I need." she muttered and sped up, her hands gripping her mace can which she had stowed in her purse. She thought about calling Clark, but it would be hopeless seeing as they were gaining on her.

Too busy concentrating on her own thoughts she didn't realize that someone was in front of her until she bumped into him. "Where are you going missy?" asked the guy she had run into.

"Back off!" Chloe snapped, raising the mace can. The guy stumbled back in drunken confusion, when the two guys who had been tailing her arrived. "How cute the lady's gonna defend herself." sneered one of the guys.

Chloe almost snapped when one of the guys put his hand on her shoulder. Chloe reacted and sprayed him in the face with her mace can, cursing he stumbled back. Chloe made as though to run off but was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Nice try." said one of the thugs, Chloe groaned and tried to grab her tazer, but before she could use it, one of the guys sidled up to her and caressed her cheek. "Stay away from me!!" Chloe screamed.

She kicked one of the guys who had tried to circle her, and got punched for her efforts. There was a sudden silence then, "Find someone your own size to pick on." said a rather deep sinister voice.

"Who asked you?" asked one of the guys who looked annoyed at being interrupted. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Batman." she breathed. Then a second later Batman was in action.

She watched in awe as one by one, all of the guys fell like pin balls under a bowling ball. By the time it was over Chloe had gotten up and approached him cautiously.

"Are you all right?" he asked gruffly his eyes studying her like x-ray vision. She blushed thinking of Clark, then nodded "All I have is a bruise, but that's nothing." she answered.

Batman turned to go, "Wait!" he turned back, Chloe hadn't even realized she had said anything. Then she smiled, "Thank you." Batman looked shocked, clearly he didn't get thanked much.

"You're welcome" he said it with a grim smile. She watched as he used a bungee cord to swing back up on the rooftop. "Wow!" Chloe whispered


	11. Flashback

**Hey everyone I'm sorry the last chapter was short, this one is a flashback but it's good!!**

One month ago:

Chloe entered her apartment and saw Lois sitting on her couch, "Chloe!" Lois ran over and hugged her. "I heard about Jimmy." Lois whispered, Chloe sighed, "Yeah well that tells you how bad my taste in guys is."

Lois gave her a sympathetic look, "Well if it makes you feel better Smallville and I are going to give him a big talking too." Chloe grinned, "Thanks Lois, I'm sure Clark will give the all famous interrogation look."

She joked. Lois snorted, "You know what you and Oliver would make a cute couple." Chloe gave Lois an odd look, "Really? This coming from his ex." Lois gave her a patronizing look,

"I have to admit that he did get you a lawyer faster then I could blink." Chloe sighed again, "Yeah because Clark was threatening him with an early death." Lois hardened her gaze at Chloe,

"So what is your type? billionaire playboy, blonde, and with a hot smile." Chloe scoffed, "Yeah right although there is one billionaire who is rather attractive." She led Lois to her laptop.

Chloe started up her laptop and looked at Lois, "Oliver set up a new job for me in Gotham." Then before Lois could say anything typed a name into Google, "Here he is." she whispered and turned the laptop towards Lois.

Lois's jaw dropped and her eyes appreciatively scanned the photo, "I take that back Bruce Wayne is one of a kind." Chloe laughed, "So Chloe about you moving is it because of Jimmy?"

asked Lois, Chloe dropped her eyes from Lois's, "Yes and no, yes because I just need to get away from all these memories." She waved a hand in the air encompassing the room.

"And no because I need a good job." Here Lois stood up and started pacing, then narrowed her eyes, "Why not apply at the Daily Planet?" she asked, Chloe avoided her eyes.

"Well for starters, Jimmy works there and that would be awkward and Oliver found me a nice apartment." Chloe stated with a forced smile, "How is farmboy going to handle your absence?"

asked Lois. Chloe shrugged, "I haven't told him yet." Lois gave a moan, "Oh great he'll start thinking you abandoned him like Lana." she gave a shudder, "Oh please Lois I'll tell him in person." Chloe chided.

The door opened and Oliver poked his head in, Lois gave a frozen smile, "Hello Oliver coming to steal my cousin?" she asked with sarcasm lacing her voice. "Lois!!" Chloe moaned.

Oliver smiled, "Actually, as a matter of fact yes." he gave a mega watt smile that caused Chloe to melt a little. "Can't it wait?" Lois asked, clearly not willing to let Chloe and Oliver have a moment.

"That's enough Lois, I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Chloe snapped. Lois rounded on Chloe, "Look how your marriage to Jimmy ended up!!, he cheated on you!!"

Lois was breathing hard and Chloe and Oliver were both red. Chloe looked at Lois, "We were just setting up what day I was leaving. But if you think I am that incompetent, please tell me!!"

Lois looked guilty and turned white, "I didn't know it was about that." she said in a undertone. Chloe glared, "That was quite obvious!" she snapped and turned to Oliver, "When am I leaving?" she asked.

Oliver shot her a nervous look, "Whenever you want." he said Chloe smiled, "That's the best news I've heard all day." Lois had turned as red as her shirt upon the news.

"I'll leave next week on Monday." Chloe decided. Lois gave a jerk of her head, and opened her purse, "You'll need this then." and held out a bottle of mace. Chloe looked at Lois, "Wow my own backup in one little bottle, thank Lois." said Chloe

"I'm sorry I was being a brat." said Lois Chloe smiled, "It's ok I did make a mistake with Jimmy." Oliver cleared his throat, "Well I better go, next week Chloe don't forget."

Chloe nodded and then Lois faced her, "I better tell Smallville that you need to talk to him." and grabbed her stuff. "Bye Lois, bye Oliver!" she watched as they left her apartment


	12. Lex and the Joker

**I may not have been very clear when I wrote the chp that had Clark in it. Clark doesn't love Chloe, he's jealous of Bruce and Chloe's friendship. And clearly upset that Chloe has found a new protective boyfriend/friend. By the way I want to know if u would rather have a chruce relationship or chloliver relationship. Thanx (by the way I love reviews!! But don't worry I am not the type who waits for people to review before I update)**

Chloe stared at her computer screen, and smiled after a whole day of typing she had the finished article. Saved by the Batman, She sent a copy to the editor's office and automatically saved it.

She heard someone come in and looked up, "Well if it isn't Lex Luthor." She drawled. Lex smirked, "Chloe I heard about the divorce, guess Jimmy realized what a mistake marriage was."

Chloe stood up, "What do you want Lex?" she demanded, Lex smiled, "Actually I want you to find who the Batman is." He said turning to look at Chloe, Chloe scoffed, "What makes you think I would stoop to your level?"

She asked anger lacing her voice, Lex glared, "Let's just say Clark's secret won't be so secret anymore. And I might let my hand slip just a little."Lex said with a threatening undertone. Chloe almost slapped him,

"You think Clark cares? Lois is writing his story in the Planet!" Chloe snapped. Lex actually looked shocked, "Since when?" he asked. Chloe smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted, leaning down she turned off her computer.

"Chloe I could just send Clark a little present." Chloe stiffened at Lex's words. "Even if you did Lex I would warn Clark." Chloe said angrily, Lex leaned towards her until their faces were inches apart, "One day Chloe I might not hold back ."

He whispered. Chloe glared, "You and I both know what would go on if anything were to happen to me." She said. Lex chuckled, "I wouldn't count on your friends to save your life." And with that last threat, Lex left, Chloe sank into her seat and covered her face with her hands. Unknown to both Lex and Chloe another watched the exchange.

Lex glared at his laptop, he had just read the Daily Planet's headline, Clark Kent, Alien From Krypton . He was furious, now that everyone knew Clark's secret he had no way of finding out who Batman was.

He felt a trace of fear, just days ago the Joker had broken into his home and had made a deal with him. He still remembered what he had been doing….

_Lex had been sitting down on his couch and drinking some brandy. All of a sudden he heard gunshots and yells, his bodyguard ran in, "Mr. Luthor we have to-" before he could finish, someone shot him. _

_Lex watched in horror as he collapsed and then the Joker walked in. Lex could still remember feeling both revulsion and sheer terror at the sight. The Joker wore a purple torn jacket and he wore green overalls and dance shoes._

_The thing that Lex was afraid of was the Joker's face. Face makeup normally used by circus clowns covered his face, and at the same time did little to hide enormous slashes that had been made by an knife. He also had green hair that had probably been dyed._

_"Mister Luthor, I have a proposition to make." were the first words the Joker uttered. Lex forced himself not to study the knife that the Joker had pulled out while speaking. "I don't deal with people who barge into my home and kill my employees."_

_Lex answered, the Joker nodded as though he was considering something, You know as much as I understand how you feel. You should know that I have some evidence against you." he rasped._

_Lex snorted, "Such as?" he asked disdain heavy in his voice. The Joker pulled a manilla envelope from his jacket pocket and passed it to Lex. Lex raised his eyebrows and hesitated, then meeting the Joker's eyes he picked up the envelope and opened it._

_His eyes scanned the photo inside it, "No one will believe a murderer if you bring this into a court." Lex said with a hint of triumph and relief in his voice. "Who said I would bring it into court?" _

_the Joker asked, Lex's shoulder's stiffened, "Just so you know I don't take well to blackmail." Lex said with a trace of anger in his voice, the Joker nodded, "Down to business then if you can find out who the Batman is I'll make that-"_

_he pointed to the photo "disaper." Lex started to laugh, "That's a waste of my time!!" the Joker ran his finger along his pocket knife's edge and made an odd smacking sound like he had a dry mouth._

_This combination shut Lex up, the Joker looked at him "I'll make this easy for you." and drew a gun. He cocked it, "Do we or do we not have a deal?" Lex swallowed eyeing the gun._

_"I may know someone who could find out." Lex said calmly, the Joker leaned over and placed the gun along Lex's temple. "You have one week and if you don't find out…..BANG!"_

_He mimed shooting the gun, he chuckled and passed a joker card to Lex, "Here's my card." And with that he left, after he had left Lex picked up the joker card and threw it in the fire._


	13. Things change

**Sorry****for this very delayed chapter I apologize!! This is an intense chapter just a heads up!!**

Bruce woke up with a throbbing headache and sighed. After following the notorious Lex Luthor last night, and listening to an illuminating conversation between Lex and Chloe he had put a tracker on Lex's car.

So far Bruce hadn't had the chance to check up on him. Getting up he stretched and then started to do pushups. While he worked out his thoughts turned towards Chloe Sullivan. Even though she was a reporter, she had the same drive as Rachel once had.

"Master Bruce?" called Alfred his butler through the door, "What is it Alfred?" asked Bruce. "Well I think you should look at the headline for today's paper." Alfred's voice had an excited undertone in it.

Bruce was shocked, Alfred almost never was that excited. Getting up he opened the door, as soon as he did Alfred thrust the paper at him. Bruce grinned at Alfred before looking at the headline,

"Saved by the Batman, a story by Chloe Sullivan." Bruce read out loud. Intrigued he read the entire article to himself, by the time he finished, Alfred had made him a cup of orange juice and passed it to Bruce.

Bruce took it in a daze, "Alfred if The Joker finds out she wrote this article he won't hesitate to take action." Alfred nodded

Chloe woke up with her right arm sore, then she started. She had fallen asleep on her kitchen counter, with her right arm pillowing her head. Groaning she looked at the clock above the stove.

It was 10:00 a.m. she groaned again, "Oh this is so not happening." Chloe moaned. Jack Christenson, her boss would not be pleased. Almost on cue her phone rang, she glanced at her purse.

Getting up she started to dig through her purse, "Where is it?" she murmured, just as her fingers brushed her cell phone, someone grabbed her. Chloe panicked this wasn't the first time she had been attacked.

But it was a first getting mauled in her apartment, she opened her mouth to scream. But the guy wrapped his hand around her mouth, Chloe tried to kick his legs but to no avail. Before she knew it another man stepped into her stepped into her eyesight.

Her heart almost stopped, she had never seen a scarier man before in her life. The man had knife slashes covering his face, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was the gruesome face makeup that was the cruel mockery of a clown face.

"Well hello Miss Sullivan I don't believe we've been introduced" His voice sent shivers up her spine. She stiffened as he approached her, "You and the Batman seem close, what can you tell me about him?"

He asked while drawing a knife from his pocket. The man who had been covering her mouth dropped his hand. Chloe sucked in air prepared to scream, but before she could do anything The Joker held up the knife,

"If you scream I won't hesitate in cutting off your tongue." He whispered, Chloe swallowed the scream and drew a hoarse breath. "I don't know much about him." She said quietly.

"Well that's too bad." And the Joker leaned forward and snatched a hankie that smelled strongly of chloroform and pressed it over her mouth.


	14. Removing the Cowl

**I am so sorry I have been on hiatus, but now I'm back!!**

_Meanwhile..._

Tony clicked off his phone, he had tried to contact Chloe but no luck. He was probably just worried for no reason. All of a sudden someone knocked on his door, getting up he opened the door.

"Mr. Queen, well this is a surprise." Tony said, Oliver met his gaze with an uneasy smile. "Mr Stark, you haven't seen Chloe yet have you?" he asked. Tony almost grinned,"You just get right to the point don't you?,Is something wrong?"

Oliver made a helpless gesture, "She hasn't come to work today, and I'm worried." he admitted Tony frowned, "She hasn't answered any of my phone calls." he said.

If Oliver had looked worried before it didn't describe the look of absolute horror on his face. "Why don't you come in?" asked Tony, stepping back to let Oliver in. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind." Oliver said while taking out his cell phone.

"Hang on." Oliver punched a number into the cell phone, Tony watched in interest. "Hey Bart I need you to check Chloe's apartment....Yes right now...And?...Get the rest of the gang to meet at my apartment....That would include Clark...Bye."

Oliver hung up and met Tony's eyes, "Since you're a public superhero, I hope you don't mind if you team up with my group." he said. Tony raised an eyebrow, "Team up?" he asked.

"Meet me at my apartment in an hour, and come in your suit!" Oliver called as he headed out. "Whatever you say." Tony muttered sarcastically. An hour later he flew to Queen's apartment, after landing on the roof he headed down the stairs.

By the time he reached Oliver's room, he was heartily sick of his darn armor. Feeling slightly ridiculous he knocked on the door, "Jarvis remind me to make the armor a little more lightweight." he said

"Sir, your suit is light enough, if you tried to lift off too much the result would be catastrophic." Jarvis drily replied, the door opened, and he was face to face with Oliver Queen. "You're here." Oliver commented.

Then his eyes took in the suit, "Wow, now that put's my outfit to shame." his eyes widened as he spoke. "Did you make it?" he asked. _If ever there was a dumb blonde it was Oliver_, thought Tony.

Tony let the visor slide back, "No I bought it." Tony said sarcastically, "Of course I made it, I do my own work." he added. Oliver stepped back to let him in, "Well Bart should be here any second." Oliver said almost to himself.

"By the way I forgot to ask earlier, Who is Bart?" asked Tony but before Oliver could answer another knock sounded. "I think that's him." Oliver said, the moment Oliver opened the door, something zoomed in.

"Ollie I came as soon as I could!" said a voice near the back of the apartment. Oliver snorted in laughter, "He has a crush on Chloe." he muttered to Tony. "Hey what are you doing back there Bart?"

He called to Bart who was still in the back, "I'm getting my outfit on man." Bart called back, Oliver sighed, "Bart we're getting in gear after the meeting." he said Bart sped in, "Calm down Olli...."

Then he saw Tony in full gear, "Ironman in person! Oh this is an honor, can I have your autograph?" Before Tony could respond, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it said Oliver with an amused look on his face.

While Tony signed a piece of paper for Bart, someone else walked in wearing full gear. Oliver looked flustered, "How did you know about this meeting?" He asked, hostility deepening his tone.

"BATMAN!!!" Bart practically squealed upon looking up and seeing another famous superhero. Batman hesitated, then reached up to remove the cowl, "BRUCE??"three astonished voices chorused.

Then after a second another voice said, "Oliver I-Bruce?" Everyone's head's swiveled to look at Clark, who had arrived. "SUPERMAN!!" gushed Bart and raced to high-five Clark.

Clark and Bruce eyed each other, then Bruce spoke up, "I care for Chloe and I hope I can save her, but I can't do it alone." Oliver nodded , "We agree." said a new voice, everyone turned to look two other people stood in the doorway.

"Someone has got to shut that door." muttered Tony

**Hope you liked I know it was a little cheesy but at least it's here!!**


	15. Death of Lex Luthor

**Sorry for the delay, I have been working long hours . But this chapter was long in the making. Oh and thanks to SoulmeetsBody for inspiring me.**

Chloe woke up feeling groggy and light headed, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. In front of her was a camera, at the moment it was turned off but Chloe had a feeling that wouldn't be the case later on.

Next to her was a guy dressed in a Batsuit, Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized Lex Luthor. Lex did not look good, his face bore the signs of a recent beating.

Even though Chloe hated Lex with a passion, she knew that no one not even Lex deserved this. At that moment the door opened and the Joker stepped in, but he was not alone.

With him were two other men, one was a handsome man who had to be near Chloe's age. The other was an older man who had a bad scar running down the left side of his face.

The Joker smiled mockingly when he saw Lex, he drew a knife out of his breast pocket. Chloe jerked violently when she saw the size of the blade, the handsome man who had seen her reaction frowned.

Then spoke, "Look why don't we wait until the camera's running before we use that." The Joker slowly raised his eyes to meet the other man's, "Mr. Osborne I believe you are challenging my authority."

The Joker's voice was slow and methodical, but cold in it's purpose. Mr. Osborne stiffened as though hit by a lance, and nodded slowly his eyes never leaving the Joker's face.

"Now where was I? Oh yes Miss. Sullivan is there anything you would like to tell me about the Batman?" Chloe shrugged, doing her best to hide her fear and not succeding.

"Not going to answer?" the Joker asked, when Chloe didn't respond. The Joker sighed, "Very well I hate doing this, but you leave me no choice." He grabbed Chloe around the neck and squeezed hard.

Then motioned to the bald guy who turned on the camera, The Joker twisted Chloe around violently to face the camera. "Now now don't be camera shy." he said in a singsong voice to Chloe.

The knife he had in his hand dug into Chloe's face, drawing blood. Chloe whimpered as she felt the knife gouge her face. "Well hello Batman, I sent you a present as you can see Chloe isn't dead..yet."

He cackled then, and Chloe knew she would never forget that sound. It was the sound of a man who no longer cared, and who had well and truly lost their mind. "She isn't the only person I have."

And with that he made he let Chloe go and strode over to Lex, "Now what do we have here, a man who killed his own father. Even he failed in finding information about Batman."

Chloe shuddered in horror, as The Joker picked Lex up and shoved his knife into his throat. Chloe was so shocked, she couldn't even move she didn't even register it when the Joker grabbed her again.

"Now I will give you one hour to save her, or else her pretty face will be gone. Oh , and by the way the warehouse will self-destruct in 5 minutes have a nice day!" The joker gave one last cackle before the bald guy shut the camera off.

"You monster!" Chloe screamed and would have launched at him, if it hadn't been for the cute guy restraining her. The Joker raised an eyebrow, "Now is that any reason to talk to someone?"

His voice had gone soft, but it wasn't reassuring far from it. His voice had a cold undertone that suggested a long slow death if she kept talking. Chloe froze but she still glared, "Well now that's much better." The Joker said mockingly.

"Mr. Osborne, if you wouldn't mind taking her away?" Mr. Osborne nodded, though it was clear he hated being told what to do. Chloe noted this and decided to use this for future reference.

Mr. Osborne grabbed her by the elbow and commenced in dragging her away, Chloe only hoped that Clark and the others would find and soon.

**Well muse I'm sorry if you don't like this story but that's your problem not mine! All right well I hope you guys liked this and I am sorry for taking forever to update.**


	16. Entering the Warehouse

**Here we go!! I'm sorry for being late! College is a mess!**

_Oliver's Penthouse…_

Bart looked ecstatic when Aquaman and Cyborg walked in, and couldn't contain the big smile that spread across his face. "AQUA-" Bart started but before he could finish Oliver cut across him, "AC, Victor glad you could make it."Cyborg shut the door with a satisfying _click_. Oliver smiled, "Gentleman, glad you could make it. Now since Bart has checked Chloe's place and she isn't there, we need to move fast."

Clark interrupted, "I can track her if she's awake and if she's talking." Oliver nodded clearly annoyed that Clark had interrupted him. "There's no need Clark I put a tracking device in her cell phone, which led me to a deserted warehouse."

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which allowed a T.V. screen to descend from the ceiling. Another button was pressed and a blueprint of a building was shown, "And guess who owns it?" Oliver asked.

"Lex." Was Bart's answer. "Nope, his name is Harry Osborn a heavy contender for Lex though." "I know him." Said Tony quietly, "His father died from a mysterious accident and left Harry the company. Good kid, even though at times he could say the weirdest things."

Everyone looked at him, silently encouraging him to go on, "For instance he seems to be under the impression that Spider-man killed his father." Clark looked away and then said, "Maybe the Joker is leading him to believe that he can help him avenge his father's death."

Tony and Bruce nodded gravely while Oliver stared dumbfounded at Clark, "It makes sense, all right everyone who isn't in uniform suit up. We've got a mission to take care of."

_The Warehouse 20 minutes later…._

Clark zoomed inside the warehouse and looked around, "Boy Scout to Cyborg the warehouse is clear, except for a T.V." And with that Batman descended from the rafters, and Ironman made his own entrance through the ceiling. Green Arrow, Impulse, and Aquaman came in a few minutes later.

As soon as they were all inside, Clark used his x-ray vision to see where Chloe's cell phone was. It was set next to the T.V. hidden by an ugly potted plant, as soon as he picked it up the T.V. turned on. As soon as the Joker's little demonstration was over, everyone moved.

Clark grabbed Green Arrow and sped off, Ironman grabbed Aquaman and shot back up, Batman used his grappling hook and swung up to the roof, and Impulse followed Clark's lead and sped off. As soon as Batman was on the roof, he booked it not an easy task when one is wearing a cumbersome suit that weighed him down.

_Note to self get a lighter suit_ Bruce thought then jerked his thoughts back to reality, he only had a few minutes to get off the roof and that was if the Joker hadn't planted a bomb that would go off in seconds not minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce looked for an closer way to get off the roof, but couldn't find one, "Batman to Cyborg can you find a faster way off the roof?" he asked while running. "Cyborg to Batman there is no other way, I'm sending you some help."

Bruce grimaced, hoping it wasn't Oliver who would get sent as soon as he thought that he heard a whooshing sound and there was Clark. "Come on we only have a few seconds." And with that Clark grabbed Batman and sped off.

**Of course as soon as I posted that Author's note I came up with an idea. Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	17. Twist

**Wow talk about a looong wait, so I'm sorry folks I just haven't had a plot bunny hit me until today so for those of you who still look for updates from this story I love you! I'm thinking about changing the format of the first few chapters so they're easier to read, and Merry Christmas to you!**

Chloe bit her lip and looked around her surroundings, after Mr. Osborn had dragged her to a black nondescript vehicle she had been drugged. Not that Chloe had never been drugged before, but she hated the sick feeling she got when she woke up.

As of right now she was handcuffed to a pole that stood in the middle of the room, she was in a sitting position leaning against the pole with her hands pulled back by the handcuffs. She could tell she was in dungeon and the thought made her give a grim smile, if Lois ever found out she'd probably freak out.

Thinking of Lois made Chloe's heart clench with sadness, she knew that she could count on Clark to protect Lois if need be. That was when her right hand started to fall asleep, and all thought left her mind. While she slapped her hand against the ground a man walked in to peer in at her through the bars, "Well, well, well fancy seeing you here Chloe."

Chloe froze, she knew that voice even though in all accounts he was supposedly dead. "Lex? How did you survive?" she demanded, her voice gravelly from having not had a cup of coffee in awhile. Lex chuckled darkly, "Well Chloe, I'm sure you remember project 33.1 don't you?"

The question itself brought back memories that she would have rather forgotten, "How could I forget Lex? You were the one who put me there." She snapped, Lex snorted the continued on "With help from your DNA I was able to forge the first active clone, I'm sure you remember Lana's."

The mention of Lana's clone made Chloe see red, "You had no right to recreate someone else Lex, for one thing a clone would never be truly perfect or act exactly like you." Lex nodded as if he was seriously considering her words before he spoke, "And that's why you never spoke to my clone face to face, you would have seen the difference."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Since you failed the Joker once already who's to say he won't kill you just because he feels like it?" Lex stiffened, "I'm not sure what you mean." He spat out. Chloe scoffed, "The Joker himself said that you failed in finding information about the Batman, knowing him it won't be long before he kills you just for the heck of it."

At this Lex yelled in anger and backhanded her so hard she saw stars, "Remember Chloe I'm not the one who only has fifty minutes to live." He growled before he stormed off, Chloe hated feeling hopeless and utterly defeated and yet Lex had brought those feelings back to the surface.

_(Meanwhile back at the Watchtower)_

Tony and Bruce had left to go change into civilian clothes before heading back to Watchtower, while they were gone Oliver and Clark went over different strategies to save Chloe. "We only have a limited time frame here guys, so we gotta start cracking. Impulse were you able to find any camera security footage from any holding near the area?" Oliver asked

Impulse sighed, "Nothing, all of the video cameras were destroyed." Oliver nodded his face becoming haggard, "Clark have you been able to track her heartbeat?" At this Clark's eyes narrowed and his face tilted to the side, "Dude, I hate it when he does that he looks like some hound dog." Muttered Bart not so quietly under his breath.

Oliver glared at Bart who instantly assumed a pseudo innocent face, "I can't hear her anywhere." Clark said. Oliver nodded taking it into stride, "My guess is Lex must have warned the Joker about your amplified hearing and they put her somewhere with lead shielding. So next we need to look up any buildings that may have had some sort of lead around surrounding it."

Cyborg instantly started tapping away on a keyboard , while everyone paced around not making eye contact. It was then that Tony and Bruce made their reappearance, holding briefcases in their hands and wearing similar grim expressions.

"I think I found something, according to this log Mr. Osborn recently bought into a firm that sits on a iron deposit, along with that he rebuild a castle that resides over it." Bart gave a longdrawn whistle, while Aquaman muttered something about a castle being a waste of money.

"That sounds like the place, all right boys we need to suit up and head out if we want to get her out before the hour's up. Cyborg, you man the comms everyone else let's go." And with those words Oliver headed off.

**Ok so I apologize for taking forever and I honestly don't know if you guys liked the twist I threw in there, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
